Supernatural Revised
by T-Kat
Summary: Winchester Boys meet a girl in a town they help. She comes with them on their journey. Lame title, I know. Same old storyline, but give it a chance!
1. Introduction

**Summary: **Bryanna Blake is a young (21) girl living in Spring Valley, North Dakota. When a very angry spirit invades the small town the Winchester brothers come to investigate.

**WARNING: **This is my first Supernatural fanfic and I can't guarantee that it'll follow the show 100%, this starts sometime after "Phantom Traveler" and before "Bloody Mary" (season 1)

----------

"So where to next Sammy?" Dean asked his brother as he got into his Impala.

"Got an anonymous phone call last night, guy said something about women going missing in a town in North Dakota," Sam answered.

"And how does that relate to us? Missing women could equal serial killer or could just be unhappy housewives."

"Yes, but two months ago five women disappeared on consecutive nights. About a month ago their bodies started showing up. Last week another girl was attacked, she lived, said something about a cloaked figure with glowing eyes."

Dean studied his brother for a moment, "All right, North Dakota here we come."

----------

**Spring Valley, North Dakota**

"Mr. Jenkins I think you'd better get out of here before your wife comes asking where you've been for the past three hours," Bryanna Blake told a customer sitting on the bar stool in front of you. "She might start suspectin' something."

"Ah she knows she's the only one for me." Mr. Jenkins told her, taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah, I should get going, she likes watching the late news with me."

Bryanna smiled warmly at him as he got up, "I'm sure you'll both be excited to here about the many interesting things that happened in our fine town today."

"Hopin' for some huntin' weather," he told her as he walked out the door.

"I see," Bryanna said as she started wiping down the countertop when the bar's door chimed.

Dean and Sam walked in surveying the place before walking up to a short, portly man cleaning glasses behind the countertop.

"Hi I'm Dean and this is Sam, we got a call from a man 'bout two days ago saying there was something weird goin' on around here," Dean talked to the man.

"Yeah, I called you, 'bout time you showed," the man replied with a gruff voice. "But if you want to talk to someone talk to Bryanna, she's the one who told me to call you."

"Where is-"

"Brya! Get your ass out in front them two boys are here to see you!"

Sam and Dean winced when the man yelled, his volume ear-shattering.

A young girl with light brown hair pulled up into a loose pony came into view. She had light green eyes and had various scratches and bruises on her face, neck, and arms.

"Looks like we found the only survivor," Dean whispered to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Bryanna, but you can call me Brya," the girl smiled at the boys and shook each of their hands.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, so tell us about what's happening," Sam told her as they all sat down at a square table in a corner of the bar.

"Well, about two months ago women started disappearing. Now, you have to understand, Spring Valley is a small town and when people start disappearing it's pretty frightening, it just doesn't happen," Brya told them as she started into the story. "Anyway, over six days five women disappeared and there was chaos, we thought there was a serial killer. After a week of no disappearances people started calming down thinking, you know, that it was over. But then, 'bout a month after the disappearances, the bodies started showing up. Well…"

Brya stopped for a second and looked at the boys, "Parts of them did anyways. One day their hands would show up, the next their legs, and so on until six days later their heads came. They were all sent to the police station."

"Through the mail?" Sam asked, disgusted.

"Nope, someone just dropped 'em off on the front steps."

"When were you attacked?" Dean asked.

Brya sighed, "A week ago, I was closin' up the bar and something came in-"

"Something?" Dean asked, sharing a look with Sam.

Brya quickly nodded. "You should've seen it. I didn't see it's body, but I do remember it's eyes. They were yellow and they glowed like a neon sign. Freakiest thing I've ever seen. I didn't really think much of it at first, we get a lot of suspicious-looking people passing through. Whatever it was was dressed in a ratty black cloak. I was going to tell 'him' that we were closing when he just attacked me."

"How did you survive?"

"Good ol' Frank," Brya smiled as she waved over at the man watching the three of them like a hawk. "He was in the back cleaning when it came in, must've scared it off. I had Frank call because I knew something weird was going on."

"That leads me to my next question," Dean started as he leaned forward. "How did you get our number?"

----------

**Tada! That's it for now. Sorry it's so short, I just had to start it out. Well, did you like it? Review! Or didn't you like it that much? Review anyway! Reviews make me more motivated to write!**


	2. Introduction 2

**Okay, totally forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter but I think we all know that I don't own Supernatural (or Jensen ********)**

"Sorry, what?"

"Who gave you our number?" Dean asked again. "I mean, it's not like we're listed."

"My dad's friend gave it to me, well he's really more like a second father, but he said that if anything weird happened or if I was in trouble and couldn't reach him to call you. So I did," Brya explained.

"And just who is your dad's friend?" Sam asked, suspicious.

"Bobby Singer."

"You know Bobby?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Ever since I can remember."

"Huh, so are your parents hunters or something?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Uh, yeah, they were, but they died four years ago," Brya told them, casting her eyes downward.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, discreetly kicking Sam under the table.

Brya looked up and quickly plastered on a smile, "No worries, so anyway, how about I show you around town?"

"That would be lovely," Dean told her, grinning.

"Alrighty, just let me go get my things and we'll get going," Brya got up from the table and went through a door in the back of the bar.

"I like her," Dean told Sam as they watched her walk away, Sam just rolled his eyes.

----------

"Whoa, don't tell me this is your car."

"It sure is," Dean told Brya, his ego growing bigger by the second.

"Wow, impressive. I don't think that we'll be needing it, though, Spring Valley is a small town, blink and you'll miss it," Brya told them, as they walked past the Impala.

"Should we be walking around on the streets this late at night? I mean, there is some freaky demon thing out there," Sam asked, glancing around.

"Nah, we should be fine. So far only housewives have been attacked so unless you two are hiding something from me I think we should be safe," Brya smirked as she continued down the sidewalk.

"Okay, now I _really_ like her."

----------

"This is Martha Little's house, she was the first one who went missing," Brya told the boys as they stopped in front of a small, fenced in cottage a block away from the bar.

"Nice place, think we can look around, check for anything unusual?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure, I think her husband's home, he's a nice man and my parents were friends with him, I'll distract him," Brya told them as they walked up the driveway.

They walked until they came to the front door. Brya knocked and there was a slight shuffling noise from inside the house but nobody came to open the door. Brya knocked again, this time a little bit harder.

"Mr. Little? It's me, Bryanna Blake, I just wanted to stop and see how you're doing."

There was more shuffling and finally the door opened. Inside there was a tall, thin man with red hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed fidgety and kept looking past the boys and Brya into the small patch of woods near his house.

"Oh, hello, Bryanna, I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting anyone this late, um, would you like to come in?" Mr. Little asked as he ushered them in.

"Thank you, well, I would've come earlier but I was working. Oh! These are my, uh, friends, Sam and Dean they're, uh, detectives from California. Yeah, I told them about what has been happening around here and they wanted to help," Brya introduced Sam and Dean to Mr. Little, both of them kind of shocked at how quickly she came up with the detective lie.

"We're very sorry for your loss, sir," Sam told him as they were led to the living room.

"Thank you, please sit," Mr. Little pointed to the couch next to a ratty-looking recliner.

Brya sat and the edge and Dean moved quickly, almost shoving Sam, in order to sit in the middle. Sam rolled his eyes again.

"So, do you remember anything about the day your wife went missing, anything unusual or strange happen?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"No, I got up, went to work, and when I came home around six Martha was gone," Mr. Little told them.

"Were there signs of a struggle?"

"No, everything was in place. We don't ever lock the door; people in this town are so trustworthy you know?"

"Do you mind if we take a look around, just to see if we can find anything out of the ordinary?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess, but the cops already searched the house," Mr. Little told him, a little confused.

"Yeah, well, I think we'll find something that the cops haven't," Dean told him, sending Sam a look.

"Go on ahead."

Dean and Sam got up from the couch and left the living room. Brya stayed to talk to Mr. Little. The boys started their search in the kitchen. Dean pulled out an EMF meter.

"I don't know about you, Sammy, but Mr. Little's behavior is pretty suspicious," Dean told Sam as he went around the kitchen looking for readings.

"Yeah, he did seem pretty twitchy," Sam agreed.

"I'm not getting anything, let's go upstairs."

----------

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Brya went up the stairs looking for the Winchesters; she found them searching the bedroom.

"Hey, you guys find anything?" she asked as she entered the room.

"No, the house is clean," Dean sighed as he put the EMF meter into his coat pocket. "Are you sure she was taken from the house?"

"Positive, the day she was taken it snowed buckets, I remember because I couldn't get out of my house until Frank came and shoveled my front porch, that was not fun," Brya told them, shuttering. "So what? Whatever took her wasn't supernatural? It was human?"

"I don't know, we'll have to do some research. Is there a library or something in town?" Sam asked her as they left the house.

"Yeah, but it's not opened this late, it should be open tomorrow though."

"Is there a motel or someplace where we can stay a few nights?" Dean asked as they made their way back down the street and towards the bar and the Impala.

"Nope, we don't usually get many visitors. You guys can stay at my place, though, if you want. It's pretty big and I've got plenty of room," Brya told them.

"Well that would be lovely," Dean told her, smiling.

They all got into the Impala and drove towards Brya's house.


End file.
